What Happened?
by kirahphantom
Summary: This is a remake of "Sam? Are You Ok?" It will be better AND stay on track. Katy might make one or two appearances but that's it. Basically if you haven't read the other story this is about Sam gaining powers from the time she was controlled by Undergrowth. No flames. R
1. Sam?

A/N: This is a remake of "Sam? Are You Ok?" This one will be better and Katy might make an appearance or two. This story will mainly focus on Sam, Danny and Tucker. Plus in this remake some chapters are the same, some are not and the trio already knows Katy. Therefore IF she makes an appearance I do not have to explain who Katy is. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, Butch Hartman does.

Danny's POV

"Wow, you can do that now?" Sam asked as I formed an ice crystal in my hand and gave it to her. She started to blush.

"What's this for?" Sam said as the crystal landed in her hand.

"I'm just, glad your ok." I felt a blush coming onto my own cheeks. Sam leaned forward and tried to put her hands around my neck but I stumbled backwards, half out of confusion, half out of fear.

"What's wrong Danny?" Sam sounded confused, and possibly a little hurt.

"Hi guys. Are you-" Tucker stopped mid sentence. He was staring at the same thing I was. The dead vines behind Sam had turned green with life and were starting spiral up into the air.

"Are you doing that Sam?" I asked. This was scarier than when she called Undergrowth father and that, was kind of scary.

"Doing what?" Sam sounded very confused.

"Be-behind you." Tucker stammered. Sam turned around and gasped. All of the sudden the vines dropped and turned back to the black color they were before. Sam looked at her hands as if to inspect them.

"Why don't we go back to my house and go figure this out in my parents' lab?" This was getting a little weird for me, and I fight ghosts!

"Yeah. That sounds like a good idea Danny." Sam looked at me with those big violet eyes I have come to love so much.

"You going to come with us Tuck?"

"I don't know. Is it going to involve any sharp, pointy needles?" I rolled my eyes. Tucker and his phobias.

"Only one pointy needle." Sam looked at me with a you-better-be-joking glare.

"Sam, it's only a simple blood test. I just need to take a little blood, run it through one of my parents' machines and see if it was you controlling the plants."

"How do you do that with a blood test?" I heard disbelief in Sam's voice.

"It's complicated." I turned my attention back to Tucker.

"So, are you coming or not?"

"On account of the pointy needle, no. Needles remind me of hospitals so no I'm not coming. You guys can tell me the results later."

"Ok then. Let's go Sam."

Sam's POV

"Ok then. Let's go Sam." Danny gently grabbed my waist and started to rise up into the air and head towards his house. About 10 minutes later we arrived at Fentonworks. Danny phased us through the front door and down to the lab. I love the tingly feeling I get when he does that. As soon as we were touching the ground Danny let go of me and I watched while the silver-white rings changed him from the hero Danny Phantom to the lesser known Danny Fenton. I've always been fascinated by the way those rings transform him.

"Ok, let's get this blood test over with." Danny went over to the counter and grabbed a needle. He looked like he was ready to give me a shot.

"Where do you want to take the blood from?"

"The crook of your elbow would be a good place." I held out my arm as the needle slowly went into my skin and penetrated the vein underneath. Danny saw my wince.

"Sorry. I'll try to make this as quick as possible. I didn't realize it would hurt that bad. It doesn't really hurt me but I guess that's because I'm fighting ghosts 24/7."

"It's fine Danny. I just wasn't quite ready." Danny nodded, his raven hair falling down and covering his ice-blue eyes. Danny pushed the hair away so he could see if he had enough blood. He ran over to grab a cotton ball and some gauze. Slowly Danny removed the needle then quickly covered it with the cotton ball. He attached the cotton ball to my arm with the gauze. Danny took the blood to one of his parents' really high tech looking machines. He put some of the blood on a tab sticking out of the machine and pushed the tab in. I watched with interest as letters and numbers flashed across the screen. We waited, and waited, and waited, and waited. It seemed like an eternity before we actually got an answer. It was one neither of us was prepared for. I gasped. Danny looked like he was going to be sick.

Danny's POV

No, no, no. This can't be happening, this can't be happening. I was supposed to protect Sam, not let this happen. Sam. I looked at her. She looked rather surprised, but oddly enough, Sam also looked, happy.

"S-Sam." I whispered. It was only loud enough for super hearing to pick it up. Sam whipped her head around to face me. My jaw dropped open and my suspicions were confirmed.

"Yes Danny?" Sam was eerily clam sounding.

"H-how did you hear me?"

"You said it clear as day. Why wouldn't I hear you?"

"I only said loud enough so that a ghost or halfa with super hearing could pick that up." Sam's jaw dropped. By the look on her face I knew she was thinking the same thing I was. My hands started to grip my hair as I sat down in a chair.

"Danny are you ok?" I sighed.

"No Sam, I'm not. I was supposed to protect you not let Undergrowth do this to you. I'm such an idiot! Why didn't I see this coming." I was trying so hard not to cry.

"Danny it's ok. We'll figure this out. Now we both have secrets to keep from our parents. Now I'm like you. I'm just slightly different."

A/N: I know this is the same chapter but I already warned you of that. The second chapter will have some corrections and different things in it.


	2. Help

A/N: Chapter two of the rewrite. This is going to have a few very small changes. Totally forgot to post this. Sorry.

Danny's POV

Sam was right, she was just like me, a halfa. Only Sam could control plants instead of ice. How could I let this happen? How could I let the one I love the most get into harm's way? How did Undergrowth do this?

"Sam I-I'm sorry this happed to you. I'm sorry your half ghost now." I felt defeated.

"Danny, It's not your fault. I actually think it's kinda cool." My head snapped up at that.

"You think having ghost powers is cool? Sam don't you know the kind of burden these powers are? Yeah at times they're cool but having enemies both ghost and human coming at you all the time? Is that cool? No. Not to mention the lack of sleep from patrolling and middle-of-the-night ghost fights. Especially when you have a certain fruitloop bugging you at four in the morning." I looked at Sam. She seemed to be understanding. I called Tucker to have him come over and we broke the news to him. Tuck was speechless for a little while until something happened.

"Hey Danny?"

"Yes Sam?"

"I don't feel so-" Sam collapsed. We ran over to her and I caught Sam right before she hit the floor.

"Sam! Sam wake up!" It was useless. She was out cold. I looked over at Tucker while transforming into Phantom.

"We need to get her to Frostbite." I was frantic.

"What makes you think he can help?" Tucker sounded confused.

"He just can ok? Frostbite helped me while everyone was trapped and being controlled by Undergrowth. Let's go! Grab the Specter Speeder!" I knew the keys were still in it because well, my dad isn't so bright most of the time.

Sam's POV

It was so cold just, cold. I heard voices but I couldn't tell whose they were. Someone with strong arms was carrying me. I opened an eye. The person that was carrying me had snow-white and silver hair, somewhere between neon and toxic green eyes and a black and white hazmat suit. I thought I recognized him. Think Manson, think! Who is he? Memories came flooding back to me like dam broke inside my head. Danny and I, in the lab, a blood test. The test said I was half ghost. I stared at the sky behind Danny. Sky? It was a bunch of purple doors and green swirls. The Ghost Zone! Of course! But, why did Danny bring me here?

"Frostbite! Frostbite!" Tucker maybe?

"Frostbite! Where are you? My friend needs your help! It's ok Sam. We're going to find help." Danny, I knew his voice better than anyone's. Danny looked at me with those beautiful eyes and smiled. I tried to smile back. A vine started to curl around my arm. Wait a vine? If Danny and Tucker are looking for Frostbite, than we are in the land of the Farfrozen where no plants grow. Oh, wait I can control plants. I must be able to create them to. Weird, but cool. Danny noticed.

"Sam, are you doing that?" I nodded my head weakly.

"Hmm. Interesting," He started calling out for Frostbite again. Soon the big yeti-like creature named Frostbite and several of his people came running over to us.

"Oh Great One, what is it? I saw you but yesterday."

"My friend Sam, Undergrowth did something to her and now she has ghost powers. Instead of being able to control ice though, Sam can control plants."

"We must hurry to the medical wing Great One!"

Tucker's POV

"Tuck! Grab onto my shoulders and let's go!" I realized what Danny was talking about. The people of the Farfrozen could run much faster than us but Danny can fly a little faster than they can run. I grabbed Danny's shoulders and we started to follow Frostbite. Soon we arrived at the med- I mean the place where Sam needed to go. Danny was pacing in front of Sam's bed (still in Phantom form), Frostbite was standing off in the corner looking worried and I was standing here in a huge white robe looking for any sign that our best friend (and probably Danny's girlfriend) is going to be ok. A vine started to come out of Sam's chest and head towards Danny. Next thing I knew was that I was terrified.

Danny's POV

I saw a vine creep out of Sam's chest where her heart should be. It came towards my side. An agonizing pain shot through me and a terrified scream ripped out of my mouth. I thought it was going to become a ghostly wail. The vine from Sam's chest penetrated my side and carefully wound its way around my organs as if not to damage them. Sam looked at me.

"I'm sorry Danny." She sounded sympathetic.

Tucker rushed over to help but Frostbite grabbed him and held him back.

"Let. Me. Go!"

"I'm sorry friend of the Great One but I cannot. If you or I interfere it will kill them both. She must finish what she's doing."

The vine was twisting and turning inside of me. It-it was reaching for my-my center, my core.

"Frostbite! What do I do!"

"Let her finish or you will both die! You will be greatly weakened but she will live if you let her do this!"

I nodded and prepared for the worse. I was in for the whole ride.


	3. Note

A/N: Sooooooooooooooooooo sorry for not updating school just started and I was out last week school shopping but don't worry. New chapters for all of my stories (that aren't finished) are in the works. Please be patient with me. Thanks.


End file.
